Wine Coolers
by Deiter Ginsberg
Summary: It was supposed to be a quiet night in. Just two friends, some bad Chinese food, a couple of wine coolers and a little Netflix and chill. Little did Nick realize, his new partner is a real lightweight. With Lieutenant Hopps laying it on thick and heavy, can Nick manage to resist temptation? Or will he succumb to the drunk, horny girl grinding against his lap? PLEASE READ/REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"Jeez, Carrots... _mfff_ …" Nick stared in drunken amazement as his partner cleaned the spaces between his fingers with her tongue.

He blinked, but the spectacle wouldn't clear. Judy's massive eyes were still looking up at him as her velvety pink tongue danced over his knuckles, sending a violent shiver ricocheting up his spine.

"Mmn… Nick…"

The fur on the scruff of Nick's neck stood out in all directions. "You're drunk, Carrots." But the bunny wasn't listening. Instead, she was crawling the rest of the way into his lap, her little cottony tail flitting against the small of her back. Nick winced as he felt the girl's teeth against his throat.

"Just a little," Judy giggled, smiling up at him as she shifted her weight, nearly toppling from the fox's lap and off the couch. Nick's paws shot out, catching her by the waist.

Judy brushed her forehead against the white of Nick's throat, purring, the fox's paws still gripped around her. "Nice catch."

"Fluffbutt," Nick seethed, eyes closing as his partner nibbled his collarbone. "You are making it _really_ hard for me to be responsible."

Small, pink lips against his ear. "I don't want you to be responsible. I want you to fuck me."

Nick's fur bristled. Her flat chest was against his snout. Somehow a mischievous paw had managed to work its way beneath the rabbit girl's flitting tail and was busy copping a feel. Holy crap… so _firm_.

"You're drunk." Nick bit his bottom lip as Judy frotted herself against him. "You're drunk. This isn't right."

"So?"

"So?! We did training on this, Carrots! Drunk sex doesn't have consent! I'm not about to _rape_ you!"

Judy only chuckled, hugging his neck tight, her long floppy ears draping over his snout. "Listen to Mr. Junior Deputy over here."

"Hey now, I'm serious." Nick's gloved paws closed around her shoulders, holding her back. "I'm not about to wake up tomorrow and field a whole shitload of questions about what happened Nick, why are you in my room Nick, why are you naked and oh my god did we really~"

Judy looked up at him, worried. "I'm not blackout drunk."

"Well I don't _know_ that."

"I'm not." Judy set back, right onto the bow in his khakis. "I'm just tipsy. And horny."

Nick sighed as the rabbit rested her head against her chest. "Besides… I don't even know if I _could_. I mean, not just because of the drunk thing. I'm twice your size, kid."

At this, Judy giggled, letting out an accidental snort, which made her giggle even harder. "You don't know the kind of stuff I'm into."

Her legs were swaddled around his hips. Idly, he stroked the pads of his fingers down the arch of her long foot, smirking as it started to thump. "Oh yeah?"

"You think you're my first fox?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well… you would be. But that's not the point. I've been with plenty of bigger guys before. Hundreds of guys. No, _thousands_ of guys. I've got STD's from every region in Zootopia."

"You're a virgin. Aren't you?"

Judy didn't respond. Instead, she gurgled wetly into his chest fur.

"Uh-huh. We're definitely not doing this then."

Judy sighed in weary resignation, shifting off his lap. Nick was temporarily sad to lose the body contact, but it proved short-lived, as Judy gripped him by the collar and pulled him down against her on the couch. After some shifting around, the drunk rabbit scooted herself back against Nick's chest. As if on instinct, his arms encircled her, pulling her in. Nick's snout nuzzled down between her ears, taking a long, pervy inhale of her warm fur.

"Have you ever thought about it?"

"Hmm?"

"Us." She walked her fingers down the dark fur of Nick's paw. "Like… together."

"Hmm..." Nick pretended to think. "Honestly?"

"Yes?"

"Pretty much every day. Hell, sometimes hourly. Wondering if it's even possible. Whether you'd like it."

Their fingers dovetailed over Judy's belly. "I would."

"Well now, you say that. But it's about as long as your forearm. So…"

Judy shifted around until they were face to face. "You know I like a challenge, Mr. Wilde."

Nick rolled his eyes. But still, there was a part of him that wondered if maybe… just maybe…

"Uh-huh. Well… we can continue this conversation once you're sober."

Judy grinned, snuggling down against the fox's chest tuft. "Mmn… deal. G'night."

Nick shook his head, feeling around on the table above for the lamp. As the living room descended into darkness, Nick felt the bunny girl yawn luxuriously, cuddling him like a love pillow. Without meaning to, he kissed the top of her head, arms circling her narrow shoulders. Soon, lulled by the rhythm of her breathing and the warm, clean scent of her fur, Nick drifted off to a long, restful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning had just begun to slant through the blinds when Nick's alarm went off.

"Umfggg..."

He slapped at the obnoxious noise with a gloved paw, twisting uncomfortably on the couch. Wait. The couch? Why was he –

Cracking an eyelid, Nick noticed that he was under an unfamiliar roof with equally unfamiliar water stains.

Oh. Judy's place. Right.

His chest, which had been the bunny girl's pillow for most of the night, was bare. He sat upright, pain shooting through his temples as he padded down the hall.

Cracking the bedroom door a few inches, Nick leaned in. _Phew._ There she was, safe and sound in her own bed. Resting against the door frame, Nick watched the rhythmic up and down of her breathing, cocking a grin. She looked so much… _softer_ in her sleep. All of the plucky, can-do attitude and false bravado was gone, leaving behind a sweet country girl with thick eyelashes and a cute button nose.

Feeling suddenly like a voyeur, Nick pushed off, making a beeline through Judy's cramped studio apartment. First stop: the bathroom for some Motrin, because he had a splitting headache and desperately needed to sober up. Second stop: back to the living room for his shirt, which had been doffed at some point during the night. He found the undershirt, but his Hawaiian shirt was nowhere to be had. He tugged the undershirt over his head, padding into the kitchen to make Judy breakfast.

His partner had been on a juicer kick all month – the kind of all-organic, all-liquid diet that made Nick's stomach turn. Many a morning jog had been held up by the little bunny rummaging through the crisper for vegetables to pack into the hot pink blender. On various days of the week Nick had watched carrots, pineapples, kiwis, eggplants, rhubarbs, dragonfruit, cucumber, guava, acai berries, blackberries, blueberries, strawberries, boysenberries , juniper berries, kale, spinach, and fuck knows what else get minced to brightly colored liquid by the sharp whirring teeth.

Nick rooted around in the well-stocked fridge, fishing out a bin of strawberries, a bag of baby carrots, a cellophaned mango half and three kiwis, setting about to prep them on the cutting board.

He skinned the kiwis. _What the hell are you doing?_

He cored the mango half. _It's not natural._

He washed and nicked the leaves off the strawberries. _You're both going to get hurt if you don't back out now._

Nick sighed.

 _Make her breakfast._

 _Text her that you're sorry._

 _Keep things in the friend zone from now on._

He closed the sound dampener over the blender and set it to high, watching the spinning blades pulp the fruits and vegetables together as his temples throbbed in tune with the whirring. Pinching the space between his eyes, Nick fumbled in his trouser pocket, producing a shiny phone.

 **Deputy Wilde, ZPD:** Hey Carrots ~ hope you're feeling better. Made you breakfast. I know, right? I'm awesome. Listen – sorry things got a little out of hand. Nothing untoward happened, I promise. Hope we can still be friends. Love, Nick.

Backspace, backspace, backspace.

Respectfully, Nick.

Nick frowned at the screen. _What is she, my grandfather?_

Backspace, backspace, backspace.

Warmest regards, Nick.

There. Nailed it.

He pocketed the phone as the blender ceased its whirring. He lifted the glass pitcher off its dais and set it front and center in the fridge for Judy to find.

Nick turned to get ready to leave. There, silhouetted by the cascading light, Judy was framed at the edge of the hall, watching him silently. In her hand was an iCarrot phone. She was wearing his Hawaiian shirt.

"Were you really gonna leave without saying goodbye?" she yawned.

Nick's brows formed an arch along his forehead. The bunny girl didn't seem to be wearing anything underneath his shirt.

"Umm… yeah. Figured I'd let you sleep." He fumbled for something pertinent to say. "I made you a smoothie."

At this, Judy chuckled. "I know. I read the text." She tucked one lopping ear behind her shoulder. "Such a gentleman."

Judy padded over the linoleum tiles, bumping Nick out of the way with her hip and retrieving the smoothie pitcher from the fridge. She hopped her butt up onto the counter and poured herself a glass, sitting there with her legs dangling over the side, sipping her smoothie and watching Nick out of the corner of her eye.

Nick, for his part, didn't know where to look. Only a few of the Hawaiian shirt's buttons were done up.

"Look, Carrots," Nick groaned, scratching the scruff of his neck with a paw. "About last night..."

"I still want to fuck your brains out."

Judy sipped the bright orange concoction, smacking her lips as Nick's eyes went wide.

"Come again?!"

Judy smirked over her glass, staring at the floor. "You heard me."

Nick's fur was standing at attention all over his body. The rabbit's words rang in his pointed ears. His mouth felt dry as sandpaper.

"Carrots..."

"Oh hush. It's been a long time coming, you and me. Ever since you pretended to bite my throat at the planetarium when we were running from Mayor Bellweather, I've wanted to feel your lips on my neck. I can't tell you how many times I've masturbated thinking about you." Judy set her glass aside, resting her elbows on her knees and rolling her back until it popped. "Besides… I'm pretty sure you feel the same way, after last night. Not to mention I catch you watching me sometimes. When we're at our desks at the station. In the squad car, when you think I'm not looking."

Nick felt dizzy. He pulled up a kitchen stool. "Wow."

Judy's ear spilled back over her shoulder and onto her lap as she grinned. "Yep."

For a while, they just regarded each other from across the distance. A new, strange electricity crackled in the air.

"It's wrong."

"I know."

"We're two totally different species."

"I know."

"Your parents wouldn't approve."

"I'm not gonna tell them."

"I don't have a condom."

"You can't get me pregnant."

Nick blinked. This all felt so surreal. His headache was gone, replaced by a new, albeit all-to-familiar throbbing.

Judy grinned down at him from high atop her counter. She held out her arms in the universal gesture for _Uppies!_

Nick's body seemed to move without his approval, pushing off from the stool, padding over, gathering the rabbit up in his arms.

Lips and buck teeth nibbled at his throat. "Where we going, big guy?"

"Somewhere nice."

"Mmmn," Judy sighed, closing her eyes and nuzzling against the underside of his jaw. "Somewhere like the bedroom?"

"Possibly."

Toeing the door open, Nick nuzzled the bunny girl's throat, forcing a sigh from her. The door kicked closed as their lips met in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Mmmph!_ "

Nick couldn't be sure who made the noise – him or her. They were wrapped up in eachother, tangled together, her legs around his waist, his paws cupped under her ass. Tongues intruded into foreign mouths as Nick's head swam in frantic colors. He could feel his heart thundering in his chest, a frightened bird beating its wings against a wire cage.

No sooner had they touched down on the narrow bed, a fight broke out – a race to see who would get the other naked first. Nick had a hefty head start, given that the bunny girl was swaddled only in his oversized Hawaiian tee, held together by three wooden buttons. But the shirt may as well have been welded together with an alloy of Mithril and whatever Wolverine's bones are coated with, because Nick's fumbling fingers just could _not…_ get… _the damn things... to pop…_

Fuck it. He had thousands of Hawaiian shirts at home. He ripped the shirt.

Judy panted beneath him, her downy soft fur laying exposed to the cool room air. The sight of her – of this much of her – sent a shiver rippling up Nick's spine. He wanted to touch her, to taste her, to feel her warm little body against him, holding him close, letting him in.

Their kiss broke just long enough for Judy to wrench the hem of Nick's shirt over his head. No sooner had the fabric cleared his pointed snout, she was against him again, plying his lips open with hers, flicking her tongue across his sharp teeth.

Nick screamed internally as Judy nibbled at his bottom lip, trying desperately to wriggle out of his now too-tight pants. _Sweet fuck, WHY?_ his mind wondered. _Why do we have to wear clothes when we've got fur?!_ He fumbled impotently at the belt, the buckle, the button. Accoutrements of dress that had once yielded themselves freely, but which now spurned his advances.

Judy slapped his paws away. "Let me."

Panting as her small paws alighted over the fray, the bunny girl made short work of undoing Nick's khakis. His bulge, pulling taut the checkered boxers underneath, sprang up into the cool morning air.

Judy sat back, startled, eyes wide. "Jeez."

Nick swallowed, looking down. "I told you."

For a while Judy sat stock still Indian-style on the tangled bedsheets, seeming to marvel at it. Slowly, she began to giggle.

The tip of Nick's nose flared dark red. "W-what's funny?!" But he could hardly be heard over the rabbit's sharp peals. She collapsed onto her back, naked chest rumbling, an arm slung over her face as she painted all four walls with laughter.

Though embarrassed at first, before long Nick found he was laughing himself – the kind of rolling, sprawling, full-faced guffawing foxes are known for. He collapsed down on the bed next to her, and for a while they could only lay there, sprawled out under the ceiling, giggling like children.

Once their chuckles had begun to subside, Judy rolled across the duvet cover, right into the crux of Nick's arm. She grinned up at him, reaching out a hammy mitt and placing it gingerly against the fox's snout.

"Sorry. First-time jitters."

Taking hold of her paw, Nick kissed her palm. "Mm-hmm."

"Just… go slow. At first." She chewed her bottom lip. "Okay?"

Nick pushed himself up, caging the rabbit between his outstretched arms. He leaned in to nuzzle the tip of his nose against hers. Then, brushing his lips against the cone of her ear, purred: "I'm not going to hurt you. Ever." He kissed her cheek. "I promise."

Judy's legs wound around his hips, heels catching in the elastic waistband of his underwear, working them down. His narrow body slid easily between her legs, perfectly molding to hers. The first brushing contact caused goosebumps to break out under her fur, a rumbling purr to stir from her chest as her arms tightened their hold around him.

It was frustratingly slow at first. Nick moved so softly, so gingerly, trying to not hurt her. When Judy's lungs would suck in air, Nick would stop. When her arms would furrow deeper into his scruff, Nick would stop. She wanted to protest but she was lost to words, caught up in the friction of it all. The feeling of being pushed into, of being opened, was indescribable. Closing her eyes, Judy buried her face down into the brightly-colored fur.

Nick growled against her ear. "Holy hell! It's… it's _in!"_

Oh, she knew. He really didn't need to tell her. But he sounded so excited that, even from somewhere lost in her body, Judy produced a faint smile. "Yaay."

Nick propped himself up on his hands, looking down on her with concern. She kissed the underside of his chin. When his lips dove on hers, they were searing hot. She could feel the restraint in them, the floodgates of raw, primal desire being kept at bay as he slowly worked himself against her. The rise and fall of his chest against hers, the cool, masculine smell of his fur flooded her senses. His hips rolled in, sending Judy writhing against the bedsheets. She felt full and warm and alive, clinging to his narrow shoulders for dear life.

"N-Nick!" she seethed against his throat.

"Hmm?"

" _Mmmf!"_ She bit her lip, eyes screwing shut. "Please… please don't stop."

His panting rasped against her ear, his body so warm and hard and foreign beneath her gripping paws as she arched up, grinding roughly against him. Hearing him shudder, feeling him wince… it was indescribable. She could feel his pulse within her, in some deep, interior part of her. It burns; she can't even pretend it doesn't. She's pulled taut, stretched to her absolute limit. The way his hips rolled against hers, pressing her down into the mattress, filling her up, only to retreat again, leaving her empty and wanting more… she'd never felt anything like it before.

Nick was nothing if not considerate. Though his hips never once stopped moving, Judy could tell he was paying attention to every moan, every squeak, every tightening of her legs around his waist. His long muzzle pressed affectionately into the top of her headfur.

For Judy, it almost felt as though she were floating away with a bad fever, watching from above as her body was pushed to its limits and beyond. Desperately needing to feel grounded to something, she gripped the back of Nick's neck, pulling him down into the most searing, needful kiss she'd ever given anyone ever. Her paws held his cheeks as her tongue dove into his mouth. She felt his thrusts become irregular, his kisses turn sloppier, more needful.

"Judy… I…"

"I know. Me too. It's okay."

Nick's claws dug into the bedspread. A ragged breath broke midway as he began to fall apart in her arms as he let loose a strained groan, eyelids fluttering.

Their hips crushed together, tawny fur to tawny fur; stars streaked behind Judy's eyelids as she gripped him, holding on for dear life. Feeling Nick twitch and throb within her was enough to send Judy over the edge. Her orgasm – the first anyone had ever given her – came about as a noise that sprung from her sharp and sweet, filling the room, catching her and her partner by surprise as they rested together on sweat-drenched sheets.


	4. Chapter 4

Judy awoke to a world of brilliant orange.

"Mmmf..."

Whatever was pressed against her face smelled good. Warm. Manly. Like one of those body wash commercials she was always catching on TV.

It took a good five seconds for her brain to come around. When it did, a grin scrawled its way across her face. She cuddled deeper into the mound of living orange fuzz, trying to lose herself in the soft bristles.

"You awake?"

Judy nodded. Nick chuckled.

Now came the difficult part, she knew. The recap. The Q & A. How was everybody feeling? Any regrets? Should we never speak of this again?

A part of her wanted to just stay in bed. With him. Cuddling forever. But Judy knew she couldn't. They had to talk about it, had to apply logic and reasoning to what amounted to a very illogical act.

Besides, she was starving. And she needed to pee.

Thankfully, Nick took the first step. He pried her from his chest, scooching down in the bed until they were face to face. "Hi," Nick said.

"Hi," Judy smirked. She noticed, for about the thousandth time since they'd met, just how pretty Nick's eyes were. Deep pools of emerald green. With maybe just a little seaweed thrown in there. Just along the edges.

"So."

"So."

Judy's heart skipped a beat. Does he regret it? Oh fuck – he regrets it! That's what he's about to say, isn't it?

Nick took a deep breath, his chest blooming out to meet hers. Then, in a low, intimate growl, he said, "I… don't regret what happened. Like… at all."

Judy's eyebrows furrowed to a point as her eyes went wide. _D'awww!_

"How 'bout you?"

He sounded so nervous! Trying to keep herself from tearing up, Judy leaned in, pressing her lips together with his. When they broke, Nick had a dreamy look in his half-lidded eyes.

"I don't regret it. _Any_ of it."

This seemed to relieve Nick immensely. He grinned, paws reaching out beneath the bedsheets, finding her, drawing her back against him. They giggled together in the golden yellow light, tangled up in eachother, each silently relieved but scared to admit it.

Once the merriment had subsided, Nick hooked a claw beneath Judy's ear, slowly easing it over her shoulder. "So. Um…," his ears laid flat. "I don't wanna seem like we're moving too fast here..."

"Too late!" Judy interjected cheerfully.

He pinched her butt beneath the sheets. "Shaddup. But… no, seriously. Do you, umm… do you wanna… maybe…"

"Grab breakfast?" Judy offered.

"I was gonna say 'date'… but yeah. That too."

Judy reached out a hammy little paw, stroking it through Nick's cheek tuft. "I feel like we've been dating for over a year now. I see you almost every day. And we go out to dinner, like, twice a week."

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. We do buy snacks for eachother down at the station. And we have our own stupid little in-jokes that no one else understands."

"Besides, Clawhauser already thinks we're dating."

Nick's eyes went wide. "He does?"

"Oh yeah. Anytime me and him hang out, he's always trying to sell you to me."

"Hmm," Nick scratched the scruff of his neck. "I'll have to remember to buy him a box of doughnuts sometime."

Judy giggled as she sat up in bed, throwing the bedsheets off her naked body, stretching her arms high overhead until her vertebrae popped. "Well then, Mr. Morning Breath… I do believe I was promised breakfast at some point."

Paws behind his head, Nick watched the rabbit's lean, toned body moving in the light. "You grabbing a shower?"

"Yep."

"Can I come?"

Judy turned to look over her shoulder, sticking her tongue out at him. "Yep."

With a grin a mile wide, Nick threw back the sheets, bounding after his new girlfriend in a race to see who could get to the hot water first.

 **END**


End file.
